


Bad Days

by GothieCakes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Protective Bruce Wayne, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: It takes a lot of getting used to.John knows this,but, It still hurts.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I had many thoughts on how the aftermath would be for John if he just wanted to be happy with Bruce after Arkham. So, I whipped up this fic... and forgot to post it after three years 😅
> 
> After a good read over and many fixes, I'm finally ready to post it, please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment or kudos below, 
> 
> Enjoy!

It hadn't been the best day, not at all. John’s pills made him tired usually but today, more than ever. Bruce had noticed that he was not his usual joking self. He had woken up late, was standoffish about the kiss he'd received from Bruce, and was overall just shaken.

Bruce knew that the transition from Arkham to the Wayne Manor would be difficult, especially now that he had big spaces to do whatever he wanted. Arkham had been broken down with rules and chores they needed to do, a scheduled regimen. John was one of their model patients, and if Bruce was honest, he was probably guilty, ripping him from such a personal place.

Thinking back to John, he never did ask if he was okay after all of that. Sure he looked happy when he left, waving at the staff happily as he walked out the doors and into Bruce Wayne’s arms.

Therefore, as John walked up to him, (beforehand, musing over his very sugar filled coffee) and reached to take both of Bruce's hands in his own, a small whisper of, “I don't think today is going to be a good one, Brucie.” A hug, tight, his body almost shivering as he felt the extent of the other.

His own voice was caught in his throat, “We can just relax today… you look exhausted, John. It can't be good, right?” The dark-haired had his arms already around the shorter. Soft kisses in his hair, John's head on his shoulder.

A nod was all it took for Bruce to be tugged tighter and then let go, “no- it's…  _ I'm  _ fine… it's okay, they'll start working soon. And… you should too! Don't worry about me, I'll call you.”

Bruce went to talk, and then John easily hushed him with a quick kiss to his cheek, his expression more serious than usual. “Trust me.”

With that, Bruce nodded. He knew what that meant, and arguing with John in his current state… no, he wouldn't. He wouldn't deny the fact he hated leaving him alone like this.

Hurriedly, they pulled fully apart, John kissing him gently and wishing him a good day, before shutting the doors of Wayne Manor. John was now alone and volatile. It was a horrible situation to Bruce… but, he had to trust him.

He promised.

With that, the engine rumbled, and he found himself outside his work in a matter of minutes.

-

John now had time to think about what he’d done. He’d lied and he hated liars. He was such an idiot. Now until four, he would be alone in Wayne manor with only his thoughts, his  _ horrible _ thoughts to accompany him.

John had walked upstairs to the master bedroom, his body feeling cold and shivering, deciding to lay down during most of the day would hopefully let it pass quicker. Maybe he could even watch videos on his phone, covered in a soft blanket Bruce had gotten him.

It was one of the first things Bruce had gotten him, and compared to the stiff blankets at Arkham that had scratched at his skin, it was a million steps up. No a  _ billion _ steps up.

People had started to talk already about them both on the news. Bruce was his only friend, well boyfriend now, and the day he got him out had decided to let him stay with him. It was when the newscasters got their pictures. A harmless hug, that's all it had been, before they had gotten into his car. Bruce Wayne knew better, yet he had still made headlines the next day.

_ ‘Is Bruce Wayne Dating A Wanted Criminal?’ ‘Mr. Wayne Is Getting Desperate!’ _ or his personal favorite, _ ‘Is Bruce Wayne Dating A Psychopath?’. _

They were Gotham’s top news in a way he’d never thought he'd want before. This stuff was enough to make John sick. Yet Bruce didn't care. He didn’t care during the past week, and not even weeks later. It was as if  _ Joker _ never did anything wrong. The Agency was gone, and John was safe within the blanketed cave he’d made for himself.

The reminder of his thoughts coming back to haunt him.

He tugged Bruce’s pillow over and hugged it tightly, burying his face in it. Sure he had his Bruce doll, but that wasn't the same as something so close to his scent. Something that belonged to _him_.

He repeated that it would pass, that everything would pass sooner or later. This time it just happened to be later. His breathing was heavy, and tear stains started to soak into the replacement Bruce pillow.

John fell asleep soon after, the force of his pills working against him. His phone screen was dimly lit over another ‘ _ Bruce Wayne Hooking Up With Arkham Asylum’s Hottest? _ ’ tabloid page. It only made him feel worse.

-

When on his breaks, Bruce couldn't get through to John, calling, texting, just a plethora of options, and it was impossible to ask Alfred if John was okay since he wasn't here anymore. Jumping into his car, he was driving back even though he was supposed to be in a meeting. His phone going crazy, but none of the calls or texts were from John. It wasn't like him not to respond, and Bruce was worried, extremely worried about it.

-

  


Bruce smacked his hand against the steering wheel. He was an idiot to think that staying until three pm was a good idea, he knew John wasn't feeling well, and Gotham’s traffic wasn't improving his mood. The honking of cars, the pure panic. It made Bruce shiver.

“Why now of all times?” He asked as an accident occurred in front of him. Ambulances and police cars rushing ahead in the busy streets. He tried his phone again, but only getting through to John’s voicemail. John's simple, basic automated system asking what he wanted. 

  


The slow crawl of cars over the busy street had him motion sick, until finally he was on his way back, traffic finally clearing after an hour, the Batmobile set to autopilot to home.

-

Arriving in the Batcave, Bruce rushed up the elevator. He ran through the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom, before he finally walked into his room panting, finding a slump within the blankets.

_ He fell asleep? _

John stirred but didn't wake as Bruce sat beside him. He patted around the bed for John's phone and quickly found it beside him. The headlines dimly lit the screen, himself and John scattered across the tabloid pages. Bruce shook his head, sighing quietly.

John was half awake now, pushing himself up to be met with the other's chest, hands brushing against each other as he slipped his phone into it. It soon fell onto the sheets again.

They were pulled into a quick hug, Bruce's actual body was much nicer than the pillow. John pulling away to remember to place it beside him and pat the spot with a smile, eyes finally open. “I'm- I'm glad you're home. It wasn't... the  _ best _ day.”

Bruce had ditched the tie and shoes to slip into bed beside the other, a kiss on his forehead before moving his arms around the smaller frame. John fit into him perfectly, a happy exhale from him as Bruce rubbed circles on his back. John grasped the front of his dress shirt, tangled their legs together, and pulled the blankets over them both.

“Don't listen to the tabloids, John, I'm not dating anything or anyone else besides  _ you _ .” Bruce felt John stiffen and then relax slightly as he placed a kiss on his scalp.

“It's my fault if you dated that cat lady nobody would ca-”

John was hushed almost immediately, a soft  _ cooed _ shush. “John, Batman wouldn't date a  _ criminal _ , would he? She won't be anything besides that to me."

The room went silent, a hiccup in the air and Bruce stiffened. “John,” there was another jolt from the other, and Bruce knew he had messed up in some way. Trying to fix it would be messy as well.

A good minute of the silent sobs from John, had Bruce holding him tighter. John had done his exercises, his breathing, thinking  _ good _ and  _ better _ things.

It was quiet before he spoke again. “It would just be easier if I were _ normal _ .” 

  


Bruce shook his head, “That isn't--”

“It is. Don't pretend I am, Brucie. I love you too much for that,” John sighed, muffled within his tear-stained white shirt. “It would be nice, instead of the theories, the reports, cameras, to just say it out loud. That I, John Doe, am dating the man of my dreams, right?”

Bruce pulled away from him, face serious and nodded. “I want them to know, the media, reporters, all of them.” John’s face lit up, less than usual, although still looking happy, a smirk on his face.

“Drive me to work tomorrow, when I get out, follow me. I'm going to kiss you where everyone can see,” Bruce spoke again, John overflowed with joy, his mood switched like a light.

“I'd like that.”

Inches apart, John leaned in and pressed their lips together, soft. Pulling away after a few moments, he leaned his head into the crook of Bruce's neck, sighing happily. Bruce was glad he was back to himself.

The man he loved as well, more than anything.

“Great, because I would love that, John.”

The string of laughter tickling his neck, regardless of the intent, made everything they would do worth it.

Everything.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! If you got this far thank you lots for reading and I hope you have a great day!
> 
> \- Gothie


End file.
